


Polariods of Harry.

by kotabear24



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Scheming, Seduction, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotabear24/pseuds/kotabear24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompt: Louis loves the way Harry looks in his little brightly-colored boxer-briefs, and Harry loves the way Louis looks at him in them. One or the other starts taking Polaroid photos of Harry in his underwear and/or nude when the other isn't aware of it. The unaware party then finds a shoebox of Harry porn in the hall closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polariods of Harry.

Harry wasn't stupid. He knew Louis stared at him when he wore his red boxers. Louis stared when Harry wore orange, red, bright blue, lime green...any brightly-colored boxers. Harry knew Louis probably stared because Harry didn't usually wear bright colors, or maybe it was that the brightness of his boxers just brought more attention to the pale color of Harry's skin.

It was irrelevant, either way, because Harry liked the attention. A lot. He really liked it when Louis stared. He felt special, and very fit. Louis didn't just _stare_ at people, no matter how attractive they were. And it made Harry feel quite fit if Louis stared at him.

But as of late, Louis hadn't been around much to stare, and Harry missed the attention, the glares of lust, from him. Lately, Louis had been spending more time with Zayn, who Harry knew was more fit and beautiful than him. Harry had, apparently, become quite dependent on the looks from Louis to boost his confidence, and without them, Harry felt himself sinking into a giant mass of unattractiveness and self-loathing.

Harry did the only thing he knew to do when he was having such an awkward problem.

"'Lo, Harry?"

Harry sighed in relief at the voice of his band-mate over the phone. "Hey, mate, could you come round for a bit? I, erm...need to talk."

As Harry expected, Liam didn't hesitate. "'Course, out the door right now. Be there in a bit."

Harry willed himself to relax. Liam always knew how to fix things. A minute or two later, Harry heard a key in his lock (Liam had gotten the spare key, as the most responsible) and Liam calling his name quietly.

"In the kitchen, mate," he called back.

Liam made his way into the kitchen, where Harry had begun cooking lunch. "Alright, Harry?" he asked.

"I dunno," Harry answered honestly. "Lunch?" Liam nodded gratefully and Harry continued carefully. "Have you ever, erm, had a bit of a - a dry spell? With Danielle, I mean?"

Liam laughed humorlessly. " _This_ is what you need me for?" Harry didn't answer; just focused on cooking, and Liam sighed before continuing. "'Course, I have. Can't very well sleep with her when I'm in another country, can I?"

Harry nodded, unsatisfied. "But, what about when you're home? Like, now? I mean, I'm sure you're not _now_ , but have you? When you're both home? And fighting doesn't count," he clarified.

Liam furrowed his brows, trying to think on what Harry was getting at. "Yeah, I suppose we've had spells like that. Few weeks at a time, maybe...why, Harry?"

Harry sighed, filling a plate for Liam and one for himself and gesturing to the kitchen table. Sitting down with his food, Harry thought at how to phrase his problem while Liam dug in.

"Let's just say I'm in a...kind-of relationship," Harry began. Liam cut him off.

"You're not sleeping round with Caroline again?" he nearly begged.

Harry heard the lecture Liam was already preparing in his mind. "No, no, mate," he reassured Liam. "No, it's just - I kind of...What do you do to get things, y'know... _going_ again?" Harry was really trying to be delicate; Liam wasn't necessarily a prude, but he was _extremely_ protective about his girlfriend and her reputation, and he made sure the lads only talked about her in a respectful manner.

Liam flushed a bit and cleared his throat. "Well, it's usually Dani, to...regenerate first," he admitted. "Not because I don't want to, of course, but..." he gestured dismissively, "I just don't want to rush her if she's not into it, you know?" Harry nodded. "There was this one time...it had been maybe three weeks, when we were working up to the deadline, studio every day and all night. I came back to the flat exhausted every night, and I felt shit about telling her no, because I knew she wanted to but I just wouldn't have made it."

This is why Harry loved Liam. He was so open and honest about everything, even things some guys would be mortified at the thought of sharing. Liam just purely wanted to help the lads, and would do anything. "So, how did she...?" Harry asked gingerly.

Liam laughed and smirked at the memory. "She took photos," he said, giving Harry the look so he knew what kind of photos, "every night that we didn't...And she put them in a box in the laundry room, where I would be sure to see it. Of course, I washed my laundry, found the box and glanced at it. Nearly poured out the whole bottle of laundry soap, too, might say, when I saw them. Needless to say, that night ended our...little spell." Liam finished and folded his hands on the table, waiting to see if he had helped Harry.

Harry nodded, getting more excited at the prospect of a new project, and starting shoveling his food into his mouth. He would start tonight, he decided, and take pictures every day that Louis didn't stare at him, put them in a box or something that would catch Louis' eye. Better make the box shiny, then, Harry decided. Where would he put it?

Liam watched Harry with an amused smile, knowing his younger friend had taken his advice well. He patted Harry's hand affectionately and thanked him for the food. "I'm going to go call Dani over," he said with a warm smile. "She's supposed to come over to watch _Despicable Me_ with me."

Harry smiled back at his wonderful friend and wished him a good time with his girlfriend. Liam left then, only taking the time to remind Harry not to leave the 'special box' out where the wrong person would see it, and Harry promised to be careful with the photos.

When Liam was gone, Harry ran to get dressed fully to go out for a bit. Keys in hand, he needed to go buy a polaroid camera and some sort of container that could fit on a shelf in Harry and Louis' joint shoe closet. Harry would get Louis' stare back on him in no time.

\---

A week. It had been a week.

And really, Harry could have understood a night or two, because it's not as if Louis shared a room with Harry or anything, but a _week_? Harry walked round in his boxers almost all day - as much as he possibly could - but Louis wasn't around to stare at him.

Harry still got the texts and the notes and things from Louis, so he knew Louis wasn't _upset_ with him, or anything, but Louis' absence regardless had made a profound difference in Harry's attitude. Even at meet-and-greets, where Harry was always happiest, he had trouble concentrating on the fans, he was always fighting to keep a smile on his face, and he dreaded pictures because he felt awful and hideous. Louis was the same as normal when they were together, silly and affectionate, but it was only when the other lads were around them. As soon as the van pulled up to the apartment complex, Louis left Harry, turning left to Zayn's instead of right to his and Harry's.

Zayn didn't mention it to Harry, but Harry had seen the pleasantly surprised looks Zayn had sent Louis once he realized Louis was joining him. Almost as if Louis hadn't actually told Zayn that he'd be staying at his. (Harry knew Zayn didn't mind, of course; he probably just assumed Louis needed a change in scenery or something - or, at worst, Louis and Harry were taking a break from each other's constant presence, and Zayn didn't feel it was his place to intervene.)

So, it had been a week that Harry and Louis hadn't been under the same roof alone for more than five minutes.

That meant it had been a week that Harry had been taking photos of himself. The photos ranged in innocence. Some were simple, of Harry fully dressed, pants down low, and pulling up his shirt to reveal the strip of visible bright underwear (and his abs, which Louis had complimented a few times). Some had Harry stood in nothing but his bright boxers, posed with his fingers slowly pulling down at the waistband.

The photo-taking process was actually a bit more challenging than Harry had originally planned on. Since the camera was an old polaroid, Harry had to hold it himself (unless he wanted to involve someone else, which...just, _no_ ). This meant he only had one hand and it had to be a mirror photo if he wanted a full body effect. He could have just used his real camera, but he couldn't exactly go to a store and print them off, because he was _Harry Styles_. If it got out that he was taking photos of this nature, the press would go mad. And management would _massacre_ him.

No, Harry could manage to make some mirror photos half-decent, he thought. Well. He hoped.

After the photos dried and cooled, Harry placed them in a box he'd found at Tesco. The box itself was covered in a shiny silver-ish color, sure to catch in any light and get Louis' attention. Harry had taken a permanent marker and written 'Harry photos' on the front, where Louis would see it once he looked at the box. It was vague enough to tweak at his curiosity, and for the first time Harry was glad his best mate was so ridiculously nosy.

Since Louis was always gone at Zayn's, and Liam and Niall both liked their personal alone time, it wasn't hard to get the privacy Harry needed for the photos. Sure, he felt a bit silly posing somewhat seductively at a camera, but it would've been so much worse if one of the lads had walked in on that. Harry took a few photos every day, so now he had somewhere around twenty photos. He just had to get Louis to see them. 

Oh, but Harry Styles had a plan.

Harry stood outside the door to Zayn's flat. He had gone to Liam's first, telling Liam that Zayn and Louis were both asleep (he was sure they'd be asleep at this hour) and he needed into Zayn's flat because he'd left his phone over there earlier and Louis wouldn't think to charge it for him. Liam agreed and gave Harry the key, demanding that Harry bring it back in under an hour or he'd have a nasty lecture waiting for him in the morning. Harry had promised to have it back on time before he started walking down the hall to Zayn's.

Harry let himself in quietly as possible, pocketing the key and shutting the door silently. Louis was asleep on Zayn's couch, curled around a huge body pillow. Harry's throat constricted a bit when he realized Louis had drawn a face on his pillow case, making a big grin with even teeth and dimples, big eyes colored green with what Harry assumed was a green permanent marker, and unruly little curly circles on it. Louis was hugging the body pillow tightly, the way he hugged Harry when they slept next to each other: one hand where Pillow Harry's heart would be, the other around Pillow Harry's waist.

Harry's foot came into contact with a soft material, and Harry looked down. _Bingo_. Louis' TOMS. Harry bent down and scooped them up, looking around for any of Louis' other shoes. He found Louis' red pair back by the door, and scooped them up, too. He left Zayn's flat the way he came, silently and quickly.

Harry walked down the hall with Liam's key and Louis' TOMS, pausing to slip the key under Liam's door, and made it to his own flat in under a minute. He went to the shoe closet and put both pairs of shoes on the shelf above the box of photos, knowing Louis would be back in the flat in the morning.

Louis would come back, irate and barefoot, call out to see if Harry was there or not (Harry would remain silent, knowing Louis wouldn't come looking for him). When Louis discovered he was 'alone' in the flat, he'd go change and come back downstairs to get his shoes, not wanting to be there when Harry returned. He'd go get his TOMS from the shoe closet, see the shiny box, rifle through it, and, if Harry's plan worked the way it had for Dani, be amazed and lustful and want Harry and give him attention again.

Simple as that.

Harry smiled, shutting the closet door, and went to bed, leaving his bedroom door open so he'd hear when Louis came home.

\---

Harry woke up on time, quickly reaching over to turn off his alarm clock. He'd set it early, because he knew Louis would sleep late, as usual on their days off.

He took a quick shower and got dressed (ahem, in his tightest pair of boxers and nothing else), and then sat in his room. He needed a quiet activity to pass the time (so he could still hear Louis come in), so he went into Louis' room to get a book.

As it turned out, Louis had tons of books. And most of them were a bit...graphic.

 _No wonder he reads these so much_ , Harry thought as he turned the page, sporting a semi. _It's porn with words_.

By the time Harry heard the door open, he'd already wanked and was planning on doing so again.

"Harry?" Louis called out. Harry stayed quiet. "Harry." Harry stayed quiet again, not even daring to breathe.

Harry heard a sigh of relief, and he wasn't sure if he should feel hurt that Louis was relieved or smug because he knew what was about to happen.

He heard Louis walk past his door, on the way to his own room. The door opened, Harry heard Louis moving about, changing quickly, and then Louis went into the bathroom. Harry listened silently as Louis showered quickly and brushed his teeth, ran the blow-dryer and walked back downstairs. The sound of the shoe closet door opening made Harry move to his door and crack it open to hear better.

"Ah, there-" Louis' voice cut off at the sound of a thump and a scattering sound. "What the hell...?" Louis asked himself.

Harry's pulse was racing as he made his way down the stairs. He hadn't exactly planned this part, for some reason.

Once he reached the bottom floor, Harry stopped at the foot of the stairs, watching Louis.

Louis was bent over, picking up the photos that had scattered all over the floor when the box had fallen. Louis picked them up one by one, staring at each one for a while before putting it back in the box. Once they were all cleaned up, Louis picked up the box and stood up. Harry couldn't help but notice Louis was hard. Quite hard, actually.

Louis turned unexpectedly towards the stairs, and therefore Harry, with the box still in his hands. He stopped dead when he saw Harry, and Harry shivered as he watched Louis' eyes rake him up and down.

Neither spoke for a while, and Louis finally licked his lips. Harry watched the movement. "Harry." Louis said, his voice trembling a bit.

"Those are my photos," Harry answered stupidly.

Louis looked down at the box and blushed bright red. "Erm, yeah, I suppose they are," he finally muttered. "I was just going to - erm - to put these on your bed." He licked his lips as he lied. "I didn't think you were home," he finally accused weakly.

"No, I've been home," Harry replied, almost sadly. "I've been home for the past week and a half, and you haven't."

Louis sighed. "I don't want to discuss this right now, Harry."

At Louis' easy dismissal of Harry's feelings, Harry broke. "Yeah, well I do!" he shouted. "And I don't _care_ what you want all the time, Louis! Did you ever think that sometimes I need you? Maybe sometimes I miss you, and I want you around? Did you stop to think for a second that maybe your best friend might be lonely in the flat you're supposed to share with him?! Did you?"

Louis fired back immediately. "Of _course_ I did, Harry, but I reckoned my friendship with you was more important than some stupid fucking _fantasies_ going on in my head! Do you think it's easy, living with you when you walk around like that? When you look like that?! Do you know how much easier it is to be around Zayn-"

"Well, _excuse the fuck out of me for not being as fit as Zayn fucking Malik_!" Harry roared. Louis flinched and looked shocked. Harry yelled sometimes, but he never got that loud or upset. Harry had tears in his eyes.

"Do you think I don't _know_ Zayn's fitter than me, Louis? Do you think I don't realize that you'd rather fuck Zayn than me? But really? Fantasies? That's your excuse for acting like a Class-A dick for the past week and a half? Because you were having fantasies about someone else? Sure, it sucks for me but I'd prefer you were just fucking honest with me. You think I wouldn't help you get Zayn if you would have just fucking _told me_ you wanted Zayn? I would have!"

Harry had angry tears running down his cheeks by now, and Louis moved closer to wipe them off Harry's face. But Harry moved away just a bit, and Louis stopped, looking a little hurt and a lot angry.

Harry realized his mistake. Louis could handle many things, but rejection was not one of them. "You know what, Harry?" Louis started shouting. "Fuck you. Those fucking fantasies weren't about _Zayn_ , you twat. They were about you. I thought about you, how much I love you, how I wanted to kiss you and fuck you senseless and _date_ you. Your stupid fucking bright ass boxers and your stupid tight little arse and your stupid fucking huge-ass dick make living with you just _a little bit difficult_ for me sometimes! Did you ever stop to think that maybe I just wanted to enjoy one _fucking_ day without thinking of banging you? But of course, I can't because you're always walking around like that!" He gestured angrily to Harry's current (lack of) attire.

Harry was quiet. Partly because he didn't know what to say, but mostly because he was turned on. His dick was hard, and a quick glance told him Louis' erection was only growing. Surely it hadn't been that big before.

"You...you love me?" Harry asked in a quiet voice. 

Louis didn't ever answer. Instead, he dropped the box of photos, letting the photos scatter again, and strode over to Harry. He grabbed Harry's face in his hands. "Let me show you how much I love you," he begged.

Harry just nodded, thinking Louis was finally going to make love to him, shower him in the attention Harry had craved so badly.

(Except that they didn't ever get around to any love-making. 

No, they didn't have sex. And Harry couldn't even be a bit put off or anything for it, because what they'd done instead was so much better than sex could possibly be.)

Harry had nodded, and Louis immediately leaned forward to kiss Harry. But when he was millimeters away, Louis had hesitated. He wasn't sure why, and neither was Harry.

"If you don't want to do this yet, it's okay," Harry insistantly whispered. "We don't have to do anything; it won't stop me loving you." Harry said it like a promise.

Louis sighed almost in relief (again, Harry wondered how he should feel about that) and rubbed Harry's face with his thumbs. "I've just...never done this before," he whispered, "with anyone." Louis looked away from Harry's face and wouldn't meet his eye again.

Harry just stood shocked, completely confused. "Hannah?" he asked. Surely Louis and Hannah had had sex. They were together for such a long time...

But Louis shook his head, blushing a bit. "No, Hannah was abstinent. Y'know, waiting for marriage." Louis looked at Harry then sheepishly. "It was easy for me to accept that, just because I was so old and still a virgin and I didn't want to admit it. Of course I told her eventually," Louis said in a rush, as if he thought Harry were judging him or something. "After a while, when she asked me how many girls I had been with. I dunno, everyone just assumed I wasn't...wasn't a virgin. So, I told her and she looked really confused and I didn't know what to say. And finally she had smiled and said. 'Well I guess it's good you're with me, then, yeah?', and it really was, so." Louis shrugged.

Part of Harry's mind cooed at the cute story (he was never jealous of Hannah. Hannah was amazing, and despite having loved Louis for quite some time, Harry looked back on that relationship with a smile); the other half was still in shock. "Eleanor?" he asked. He knew Louis had had sex with Eleanor, because he had heard them going at it. Well, he heard Eleanor. Harry'd just assumed Louis was awkwardly quiet in sex.

And yet Louis shook his head no. Harry felt a brief shot of annoyance that Louis was lying to him, but then Louis explained it simply. "No. I mean we did some stuff, sure, but we never actually had _sex_. Eleanor liked...erm...toys," he told Harry. "We used some toys, I guess that was her kink, 'cause she had really enjoyed them." He blushed a little and looked away.

For some reason, Harry had a feeling of desperation as he asked, "What about Chloe?"

Louis' face darkened and Harry instantly regretted it. Chloe was hired to date him by management, and the two had never gotten along behind closed doors. Of course, in public, they'd had it all. "No."

Harry left it at that.

"Listen," Louis sighed. "It's not that I'm not...ready, or anything. It's just that I'm nervous because it's my first time, our first time together, and you've got quite a bit of experience."

Harry flushed at the last bit, because it was true. He was a bit of a boaster about the women and men he'd slept with over the past few years, because they were all really fit. But his heart did an odd combination of breaking and soaring: breaking because Louis was a bit scared and soaring because Louis was choosing Harry to be his first ever. Oh, and a bit of nerves because he'd never actually taken anyone's virginity. And he told Louis this, to calm him down.

"Lou, we don't have to do anything if you're nervous, it's fine. But if it does help, I've never taken anyone's virginity. So in a way, it's my first time doing this, too."

Louis was grateful and amazed that Harry was so understanding. "You really do love me, don't you," he said in wonder.

Harry laughed. "Of course I do, silly."

Louis smiled and felt a surge of courage he'd never had before. It made him lean forward and lick Harry's lips while Harry was laughing. Harry instantly stopped laughing and moaned, reaching out his tongue to meet Louis. Louis felt the oddest sensation of tingling and a few other things he couldn't identify, and it almost overwhelmed him. Made him want more, and he'd never wanted more with another guy.

Harry smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Louis' waist. "How about I show you how much I love you?"

Louis voice quivered with so many emotions. "What did you...have in mind?"

Harry leaned his head down and kissed around Louis' jawline and neck. "I was thinking we could go to my room, snuggle together, watch movies and stuff our faces. All the other stuff can wait."

Louis smiled, and his teeth didn't show, but for some reason it seemed as though Harry had never seen Louis' smile before.

"I'd like that a lot," Louis finally whispered.

Harry grabbed Louis' hand and led him upstairs, and that's just what they did.


End file.
